Pokemon Faith
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Ash meets 2 missionaries from a church; must i say much more. i hope you like it.


Pokémon Faith

One sunny day Ash and Pikachu were walking down a path in the park of pallet town. "Pikachu what do we do now?" Ash asked his Pokémon. "Pi" was all Pikachu said as Ash speed up.

**Slam!**

**"**Ow that hurt." A girl about nineteen or so said holding her head. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Ash told the girl. "Hum, oh its ok I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said." Oh where's Kari? "

"Who's Kari?" Ash asked. "She is my Pikachu. Oh and I'm Sister O'Connor a missionary from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints."

"Um…" Ash looked confused at Sister O'Connor. "Sister O'Connor!"

"Oh no…"

"Sister O'Connor do not do that aging."

"Sorry, I was looking for Kari."

"Um ok…" Ash said.

"Oh right sorry about that this is my companion Sister Grey and her wartortle." Sister O'Connor said, turning back to Ash. "Sister Grey have you seen Kari?" She asked her companion. "No I haven't."

"Pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu called from inside a bush. (I think I found her!)

"Hum, let me see…" Sister O'Connor said getting down on her knees to look in the bush." Kari oh my gosh your burning up." She said picking up a girl Pikachu.

"Pi..." the little electric mouse said in a soft voice that gave away that she was sick. (But …)

"Sorry about this Kari can be stubborn and want tell me when she's not feeling good." Sister O'Connor said.

"Come on lets take Kari back to the apartment." Sister Grey said.

"We could but we don't have any medicine we might need to go to viridian and take her to the Pokémon center."

"I don't mean to but in but my mom could help out there…"Ash said. "You really think so?" Sister O'Connor asked looking at Ash.

"Yah I'm sure she won't mind," Ash said." here I'll take you to my house." He continued, as he led the way to his house.

Soon the trio was at Ash's house and his mom was more then happy to help a Pokémon that needed help. " Will she be ok?" Sister O'Connor asked. "She'll be ok." Ash's mom said. "Go on in the living room with the others."

"Ok." Sister O'Connor said walking in to the room that Ash and Sister Grey were sitting. Ash was telling Sister Grey about his first day as a trainer, "I was trying to catch a Pidgey witch was actually a Spearow," he said "and I hit it with a rock because Pikachu wouldn't do a thing I told him to do back then…" Ash said looking at Pikachu playfully.

"Um Ash…" Sister O'Connor said."Yah what is it." Ash said." Well I heard from your mom that you had a lot of Pokémon and I wanted to know if we could go and see them." Sister O'Connor asked. "Ok I've been thinking of going to see them any way." Ash answered.

"Come on we can go there and it well make the time go by faster." Ash said getting up and then led the way to professor Oak's.

"Here we are," Ash said "Pikachu can you get everyone?" he asked his Pokémon. "Pika." Pikachu said and ran (Sure). "I'm sure Bayleef will find us…" Ash said with a chuckle." what do you mean?" asked Sister Grey.

"Baaaaaaay!" a cry came from in front of the trio (Ash!). A dinosaur like Pokémon with a leaf on its head came running towards Ash. "Watch out!" Sister O'Connor said.

But Ash just stood there like he was a rock, as Bayleef jumped on him. Then he fell on the ground while the Pokémon licked him to death."Bayleef stop that would you please."

"Oh no are you ok? " Sister O'Connor asked as Bayleef got off Ash. "Yah Bayleef always does that." Ash said. "She must be…" Sister O'Connor started as Bayleef slammed in her stomach "Baaaaaaay!" (Get away!)

"Ow that hurt you know." Sister O'Connor said holding her stomach." Pika!" (Angel!) A call came from behind the trio as Ash helped Sister O'Connor up.

"Kari!" Sister O'Connor said as her Pikachu ran to her. "Chuuu" Kari said snuggling up to her trainer. Just then Pikachu came back with Pokémon from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova following him.

"Wow look at them all, there's so many." Sister O'Connor said. "Yah." Sister Grey said.

"There's a Bulbasaur, Charziad, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Muk, Snorlax, Kingler, Tauros, Lapras, Primape, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Heracross, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkaol, Corphish, Donphan, Glalie, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, a girl Unfezent, Leavanny, Palpitoad and Bouldar." Sister O'Connor exclaimed.

Sister O'Connor then realized she had the same Pokémon as Ash! "Ash I need to talk to you," She said, as they walked away from Sister Grey and the Pokémon, "ok you see be for I became a missionary I when on a journey too, and I had caught the same Pokémon as you have."

"Ok so what dose that mean?" Ash asked. "Let me finish ok?" "Ok" "all right, now like I was saying, I have the same Pokémon as you do, but there the opposite gender, like your Bayleef is a girl and my Bayleef is a boy."

Ash just stood there like he was paralyzed. "Um Ash are you ok?" Sister O'Connor asked him.

"Hum oh, yah I'm fine I must have blacked out there that's all." Ash said, but he knew what really happened.

**_'Ding it she's cute.' _**Ash thought.

"Ash why are you starring at me like that?" Sister O'Connor asked.

"No reason." Ash said as smoke started to fill the air.

Then all of a sudden there was some evil laughter, "Team Rocket." Ash called stepping in front of Sister O'Connor In a protected manner.

"Oh how cute the twerp has a girlfriend." A cat like Pokémon said. "She's not my girlfriend, but she's my friend." Ash growled at the trio made up of a meowth, a teenage purple haired boy, and a red head girl.

"W-Who are they?" Sister O'Connor asked holding on to Ash, scared to death. "There Team Rocket a group of Pokémon thief's." Ash told her blushing that the missionary was holding onto him.

"That's right and right now we have a little thing to do right Jessie?" the purple hair boy said.

"Right James. And that little thing has something to do with that girl right there." Jessie said pointing to Sister O'Connor.

"W-why me?" "You'll find out if you come with us." Jessie said. "NO!" Sister O'Connor said holding on to Ash tightly.

"I'm not going to let you take her!" Ash growled as Team Rocket whispered to each other.

"Ok then we'll take her by force…" James said with an evil grin." Go Mine Jr.!" he yelled, throwing a poke-ball.

Then out of a white light that came from the red and white ball a little clown like Pokémon appeared. "Mine, mine jr." it called.

"Mine jr use psychic." James called. As the little clown like Pokémon's eyes glowed a purple.

Soon a wave of purple light hit Ash and Sister O'Connor. Soon both Ash and Sister O'Connor where on the ground.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie called as she threw out a poke-ball. "Seviper." The snake like Pokémon said as it headed towards Sister O'Connor.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she yelled as the Pokémon's fangs pierced her skin and went into her right arm.

"Sister O'Connor!" Ash yelled fight his own pain got up and ran to her, or at least tried…

"Riachu get Seviper off of her now!" a voice came from behind them. "Rai!" a Pokémon that looked similar to Pikachu and Kari came running.

"Bishop…" Sister O'Connor said.

"Sister O'Connor!" Ash yelled.

**_I can't hold it much longer I just can't stay awake…_**

"Sister O'Connor!" Ash yelled aging as the young missionary fell to the ground. "Angel!" a man in a black shirt and blue jeans ran to the girl and kneeled by her side.

Ash did the same and checked Sister O'Connor's pulse and temp.

"I can believe this…" the man said as anger blared in his eyes. Ash looked at this man Sister O'Connor called Bishop.

"You called her Angel why?" Ash asked. "That's her first name I know it because I'm the bishop of the ward of our church she goes to." The man said. "She calls me Bishop. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ash I met Sister O'Connor and Sister Grey when I was walking. "Ash said.

"Alright enough talk it's time to deal with those fools." Ash growled as he turned to Team Rocket. "Yes I agree." Bishop Woods said.

"Pikachu/Raichu! The two yelled as there Pokémon came running to them. "pi…" Kari said as she walked to her trainer rubbing her check on her trainer's.

"Alright let's do this!" Ash yelled.

"Use thunder attack now!" Ash and Bishop said as the two mice like Pokémon let loose a bolt of electricity at Team Rocket.

"Oh no," Jessie said. "Not aging," James said "looks like were never going to get on the boss's good side," Meowth stated.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGING!" The trio yelled.

"Now we need to get Sister O'Connor to my place, my mom could deal with those wounds…" Ash said picking Sister O'Connor up in his arms and the three walked to Ash's house.

(Yes Sister Grey is walking back with them even though she did not help with the battle against Team Rocket…)

After a ten minute walking back to Ash's house the trio walked inside…

"Oh my gosh what happened to her!" Ash's mom said as Ash laid Sister O'Connor on the couch.

"Team Rocket's what happened." Ash said. "Well let me deal with those wounds on her you go on in the other room." His mom said as she got on her knees and started to check the wounds on Sister O'Connor…

When Sister O'Connor healed all the way and was back on her feet, Ash started going to the church…

After 5 months of being active in the church Ash got baptized and received the gift of the Holy Ghost and he is now the newest member of the church…


End file.
